Diario de un Traidor
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: A veces es quien menos te lo esperas. "Y si..." Marco Bott nació al otro lado de los Muros. One-shot que abarca los tres años de instrucción en el Campo de Entrenamiento. Participa en el "Reto de apertura: Animeverse" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost".


**AVISO LEGAL** \- **_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DEL AUTOR - Este fic participa en un reto con unas reglas muy concretas, una de las cuales es que no se debe "spoilear" más allá de lo que se ha visto en el anime; es decir, nada sobre quién es o podría ser el Titán Colosal, el Titán Acorazado… Sin embargo, una limitación como ésa puede hacer que la creatividad aflore por otro lado, como creo que ha ocurrido en este caso._

_La idea lleva ya un tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero no me decidí a plasmarla por escrito hasta que me enteré del "Reto de apertura: Animeverse" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost". Incluso llevando al día la lectura del manga, todavía hay muchas preguntas sin responder… y eso permite encajar teorías más o menos disparatadas en lo que sí sabemos con certeza; quizás luego la historia "canon" avance y se confirmen algunas de ellas, pero eso está aún por ver._

_Ya sin otro particular, ¡les dejo con el one-shot! Que lo disfruten._

* * *

Dos años.

Dos años dando vueltas sin haber conseguido prácticamente nada. Dos años esperando, en balde, algo que no llegó a ocurrir… Aquello que buscábamos debería haberse revelado rápidamente, nada más caer Shiganshina; en vez de eso…

Todo el territorio entre Muro María y Muro Rose, perdido. Toda esa gente… y luego también están los que murieron en la operación de "reconquista"; habría sido más piadoso ejecutarlos directamente. ¿Cómo íbamos a suponer que el Reino estaría dispuesto a sacrificar a miles de sus súbditos, con tal de evitar tener que usar el Arma? ¿Tan desesperados están por aferrarse al poder? Debe de ser eso, _tiene_ que serlo, porque la única opción distinta que se me ocurre…

No. Basta. Es imposible que hayan perdido el Arma. Esas ideas son un lujo que no nos podemos permitir. La Misión debe seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste; hasta que no encontremos una prueba definitiva, no tenemos ni siquiera derecho a imaginar que todo esto ha sido en vano. Necesitamos _respuestas.._. y dadas las circunstancias, sólo hay una manera de conseguirlas.

Lo hemos hablado y todos estamos de acuerdo: ya es hora de pasar al Plan B.

La ventaja de haber vagado sin rumbo durante dos años, es que nuestras tapaderas deberían ser lo bastante sólidas; es fácil acceder a los registros y modificarlos, con todo el caos provocado por los refugiados... Por ejemplo, se supone que yo ahora soy de Jinae.

No deberíamos tener problemas para alistarnos en el Ejército. Hemos elegido la División Sur; quizás sería mejor separarnos para que, si descubren a uno, los demás no caigan con él… pero permaneciendo unidos, podemos apoyarnos entre nosotros siempre que sea necesario. Bastará con ser discretos y no estar todo el rato los cuatro juntos.

Con nuestro entrenamiento como Guerreros, no deberíamos tener problemas para quedar entre los diez primeros; así conseguiremos un puesto en la Policía Militar, cerca del Gobierno… y de las respuestas que tanto necesitamos. Van a ser tres años muy largos, pero infiltrarse directamente en la nobleza sería demasiado arriesgado.

El Ejército también conlleva sus riesgos… pero los que se quedaron en la Aldea lo tienen mucho peor; a nosotros nos ha tocado la parte más sencilla. Nuestro pueblo sigue luchando; seguirán luchando, hasta el último aliento. ¿Cómo podríamos dudar? Les debemos respeto, les debemos lealtad, les debemos todo lo que somos; además, hicimos el Juramento.

Nos han encomendado la Misión. No fracasaremos.

* * *

Los otros me preguntan qué sentido tiene lo que estoy haciendo; si no estaré corriendo riesgos innecesarios, poniéndoles en peligro también a ellos. Bueno, cada uno lidia a su manera con la tensión de saberse rodeado todos los días por un enemigo implacable; ya hemos visto lo que están dispuestos a hacer con su propia gente, así que con nosotros no tendrán piedad... si nos descubren.

Pero no nos descubrirán; al menos, no por lo que estoy haciendo. He tomado precauciones, se lo he explicado a los demás y he conseguido tranquilizarles. Me basta con escribir estas líneas, ni siquiera necesito leerlas luego; prácticamente las destruyo sobre la marcha. Incluso si llegara a ocurrir lo peor y alguien viera esto, sólo le parecerían garabatos sin sentido o eso que llaman "arte abstracto"; estoy usando el lenguaje en clave de los Bott, transmitido de generación en generación, que nadie más conoce.

Aun así, me han hecho prometer que no escribiré sus nombres. Insistieron en que, si no tengo más remedio, puedo referirme a ellos por sus rangos; pero los nuestros, no los motes simplones que se les ocurrieron a los humanos. "Titán Colosal" y "Titán Acorazado" no son un derroche de imaginación, precisamente; aunque, siendo justos con ellos, lo que no pueden ni imaginar es toda la complejidad del Camino de Guerrero, con sus glorias y sus miserias.

En cualquier caso, yo no concibo otra forma de llamarles que Escudo, Lanza y Asedio.

P.S. ¿Y se supone que yo soy el "raro"? Claro, porque es mucho más normal convertirse en otra persona completamente distinta, o pasar siempre de todo, o tener cara de que te va a dar un ataque; debería hablar con Asedio del tema, porque lo último que necesitamos es delatarnos incluso antes de haber abierto la boca.

* * *

Parece haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que escribí…

Hemos superado el primer día de instrucción; por ahora, todo va bien. No solo eso, también hay que reconocerles el mérito a los Humanos, aunque sean nuestros enemigos. ¡Algunos de ellos son excepcionales! Por todos los dioses, qué buenos Guerreros habrían sido si… Ay, es inútil. Para qué preguntarse sobre lo que pudo haber sido.

Además, no hay por qué ser siempre tan dramático… También ha habido motivos para reír. Bueno, más bien mis hermanos se han reído de mí, porque el instructor debió de ver algo en ellos, les dejó tranquilos… y luego se plantó delante de mí a darme voces, como a los demás cadetes; es mucho lo que ya he visto, pero aun así impresiona la primera vez. Pude contestar rápido, inspirado por el chico al que acababan de preguntar… y de meterle un cabezazo, ¡ouch!

"Servir con mi cuerpo al Rey", creo que fue lo que dije. Después el instructor se me acercó al oído y… De verdad que no entiendo a estos humanos. ¿A qué vienen esas bromas obscenas sobre su monarca? ¿No se supone que le deben un respeto? Me pregunto si será lo habitual entre ellos; aunque ciertamente "Rey Fritz" es un nombre que no impone mucho.

Luego estuve hablando con ese cadete. ¡Un chico muy simpático! Se llama Jean Kirstein y es de Trost. Ha dejado claro que quiere alistarse en la Policía Militar para darse la buena vida. ¡Qué cosas! Otra rareza de los humanos: para algunos, servir en el cuerpo de élite es motivo de vergüenza más que de orgullo. Habíamos oído rumores sobre la corrupción en la Brigada, pero esto… Por otro lado, nos beneficia: será más sencillo ir subiendo puestos en una organización así, hasta conseguir las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Hemos hecho buenas migas. Supongo que, si los dos queremos entrar en el mismo cuerpo, tiene más sentido ayudarnos entre nosotros que intentar ponernos la zancadilla; además, se ve que le caigo bien. Esto y lo anterior son buenas señales, significa que me estoy integrando y no desentono; así será más difícil que me descubran. Prácticamente ya soy "uno de ellos"…

No, no, no. Cuidado con eso, mucho cuidado. No debo olvidar quién soy… _qué_ soy.

* * *

Ha pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez, pero es que no puedo dormir.

Durante la cena, estuvieron acribillando a preguntas a uno de los chicos de Shiganshina. Eren Yeager, creo que se llama. Dioses… ¿Es que los demás cadetes no podían ver la expresión en su rostro? Mira que hacerle recordar aquel día… Mis hermanos se limitaron a mirar, supongo que fue mejor así; pero yo no pude contenerme y tuve que intervenir para que dejasen en paz al pobre.

Luego Kirstein volvió a ayudarme sin darse cuenta, al discutir con Eren y apartar esos temores de su cabeza. ¡Cuánta determinación tienen los dos! Je je, se parecen más de lo que creen. Es admirable…

Ay, otra vez el mismo problema. Mira que nos lo advirtieron: cuidado con identificarse con el enemigo. Está claro que _algo_ hay que empatizar con ellos, si no queremos que nuestras tapaderas salten por los aires; pero _demasiada_ empatía puede llevarnos a cometer errores muy graves.

Sin embargo, el trabajo en equipo también puntúa… Para llegar al "top ten", deberemos correr el riesgo que implica cooperar estrechamente con quienes nos descuartizarían en público sin pestañear, si llegasen a averiguar nuestro verdadero propósito.

Quizás, con el tiempo, podamos terminar considerando a estos humanos como compañeros, incluso camaradas… pero amigos no. Nunca.

No tenemos derecho.

* * *

Veo que Escudo se está integrando bien… quizás demasiado. Cada vez parece más otra persona.

Lanza y yo lo hemos hablado con Asedio; nos asegura que no pasará nada, que todo está controlado. Me gustaría creerle, pero ya no hay mucha confianza entre nosotros; no desde… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? Más de dos años... Sí, prácticamente al empezar la Misión.

Perdimos a Espada.

Fue trágico, pero había que seguir adelante. ¿Me culpan por eso? ¿Por no haber llorado su muerte como hicieron ellos? ¿Por haber insistido en que no podíamos regresar a la Aldea derrotados, con las manos vacías? No… Ellos habrían terminado recuperándose y también se habrían dado cuenta de que esa decisión era la _única_ decisión posible; pero es la desventaja de ser quien resalta lo obvio, luego los demás te tratan como si fueras tú el responsable.

Perder a nuestro Jefe de Partida no era excusa. La Misión estaba clara: recuperar el Arma. Cierto que los detalles tendría que habérnoslos dado Espada más adelante, ya cerca del Muro… aunque no era tan difícil deducir el plan de acción completo, ¿verdad? Para que los humanos usasen el Arma, tenían que verse en una situación tan desesperada que no hubiese otra opción; me niego a creer que fui el único que se dio cuenta.

Me niego a creer que el Muro ha caído sólo porque yo tuve aquella idea.

Además, nunca he sustituido al Jefe; la decisión la tomamos entre los cuatro... y era inevitable. Han pasado ya más de cien años. ¿De verdad creyó el Reino que íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, así sin más?

No, Marco, déjalo. No vayas por ahí…

* * *

Otro día deprimente. Clase teórica, anatomía básica de los titanes… y nadie tiene ni idea.

Hay que ser un _inútil_ para no saber, desde la más tierna infancia, cuál es el punto débil de un titán; sin embargo, por un momento, todos en aquella clase creyeron que eran indestructibles. Estuve a punto de darme cabezazos contra la mesa, pero en vez de eso hice sutilmente las preguntas adecuadas y el profesor sacó en seguida el tema de la nuca.

No sé por qué estoy tan irritado… Supongo que influye lo de Escudo y Asedio; cada vez están más distantes. En cuanto han tenido la oportunidad, han puesto entre ellos y yo tanta tierra de por medio como han podido. Vale que no debemos estar los cuatro juntos todo el rato, pero lo contrario…¿Tanto rencor me guardan? A ver si ahora voy a tener que vigilar mis espaldas, no sólo contra los humanos sino también contra quienes se supone que son mis hermanos. Es... _duro_.

En cambio, Lanza sigue yendo a lo suyo, como siempre. Si antes la criticaba por eso, ahora en cambio es algo que agradezco. De algún modo, siento que en ella sí puedo confiar. Pero _poder_ no es lo mismo que _deber_. Todas estas dudas… son una carga que debo llevar solo; quizás ella podría comprenderlo, pero no tengo derecho a exigirle algo así.

Otra duda, o más bien temor, es que estoy empatizando demasiado. No debería haberme importado ver a Yeager darse golpes contra el suelo una y otra vez, mientras intentaba usar el equipo de maniobras en posición estática; en cambio, sentí como que debía ayudarle… ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me identifico con mis compañeros, que sufro con ellos? Maldita sea, se suponía que sólo iba a integrarme lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido. Esto… esto es mala señal.

Además, ¿qué conseguiría preocupándome por ellos? No puedo olvidar que _son_ el enemigo. Ayudarles hoy puede significar que mañana nos enfrentaremos a un adversario todavía más peligroso en el campo de batalla. Tampoco es para redimirme; la idea de que, de algún modo, necesito su perdón… es absurda. ¡Para empezar, ni siquiera estaríamos aquí si _ellos_ no hubieran incumplido el Pacto!

Un momento, seamos justos: no han sido estos cadetes, personalmente, los que han provocado la situación; han sido sus líderes. Sin embargo… _ignorancia_ no es lo mismo que _inocencia_.

No sé por qué tengo que perder el tiempo intentando justificarme. Ellos son Humanos; nosotros, Guerreros. Con eso ya está todo dicho.

Por otro lado… Yeager, al final, consiguió superar el ejercicio y se queda con nosotros. Me alegro por él.

_Mierda_.

* * *

Parece que no soy el único que se interesa por Yeager. Últimamente, Lanza pasa bastante tiempo a solas con él.

Debe ser que el chico causa ese efecto en los demás; su entusiasmo es contagioso. Incluso la vi sonreír el otro día. ¡Lanza, sonriendo! Quién lo iba a decir… Una parte de mí se alegra por ella; si esas sesiones de entrenamiento le ayudan a sobrellevar su carga, se implica un poco más y no se aísla tanto, pues mejor para todos y también para la Misión.

Pero otra parte de mí tiene dudas… Cómo no; siempre dudo de todo, pero ocurre cada vez con más frecuencia. Ni siquiera puedo reprocharle a Annie que confraternice con el enemigo; yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Paso más tiempo al lado de Jean que con cualquiera de mis hermanos; su presencia… me tranquiliza. Cuando estoy junto a él, puedo sentirme "uno más"; en esos momentos de calma, prácticamente puedo dejar de oír la vocecilla que grita en mi interior "¡traidor!", cada día con más fuerza.

Vaya, ni siquiera escribo ya "Kirstein", me refiero a él por su nombre…

Ups. Hablando de nombres… Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa.

Antes he escrito el de Lanza. El verdadero.

Por otro lado, ya no tengo nada que perder…

Annie. Annie Leonhart.

Es un buen nombre.

No pasa nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… Voy a destruir esto dentro de cinco minutos. Aun así, tengo la sensación de que ella lo sabrá… y me matará. Sin embargo, por algún motivo… la idea me hace sonreír.

Quizás sea por lo fuerte que es, aunque no lo parezca. Levantarme cada día y saber que ella está aquí con nosotros, pasando por lo mismo sin dejar que eso la afecte, hace que sea más fácil seguir adelante. Puede que Eren nos inspire a todos con su ejemplo, pero definitivamente es Annie quien me da fuerzas. No sé desde cuando… ¿Ha sido siempre así y me estoy dando cuenta ahora?

En cualquier caso… Siento que, mientras ella siga en pie, todo irá bien.

* * *

Todo va a ir mal. Todo va a ir horriblemente mal.

Intento convencerme a mí mismo de que sólo ha sido un sueño; pero entonces, ¿por qué tan _real_? Además, está la maldición de los Bott. Creí que eran rumores... ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Se supone que algunos de los nuestros tienen dotes premonitorias, una habilidad que les permite atisbar un futuro que todavía no ha ocurrido… o que puede haber ocurrido, pero en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Es… complicado.

Muchos lo considerarían un don. Yo no. Ya me cuesta bastante levantarme cada día y mantener una sonrisa amable en mi cara sin sentirme como un maldito bastardo. ¿Ahora ni siquiera voy a poder dormir tranquilo? Y apenas llevamos la mitad de los tres años de instrucción. Dioses…

Quizás se me pase si intento escribir lo que soñé. No tengo nada que perder.

Volaba por un bosque de árboles enormes, creo que eran secuoyas. No llevaba el equipo de maniobras, sino que tenía unas alas; pero eran negras como el carbón y, de algún modo, sabía que no me pertenecían.

Me perseguían. Yo quería que me persiguieran; intentaba distraerles… de algo, no sé de qué. Eran varios ángeles vengadores, con alas blancas y espadas llameantes. Uno se me acercó tanto que… pero yo también llevaba espada y ataqué antes. Su cabeza salió volando, todo se llenó de rojo… y el cuerpo decapitado siguió atacando, a ciegas. Tuve que huir, me escondí entre las sombras y aguardé. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre… y no había manera de que desapareciera.

Entonces oí un gran estruendo, como una tormenta o un volcán en erupción. Sabía que era culpa mía; había fracasado y terminó ocurriendo algo mucho peor. Salí de mi escondite… y ya no sólo en mis manos, sino que en todo el bosque había sangre, montones de ella… formaban _ríos_.

Ya no podía volar y avancé a pie. El paisaje era desolador, parecía sacado del más profundo de los infiernos. Casi todos los árboles estaban derribados, partidos en dos o más pedazos por algún golpe potentísimo. De algún modo, conseguí atravesar todos aquellos obstáculos… Había cuerpos, montones de ellos, la mayoría despedazados e irreconocibles. Seguí avanzando…

Al final, llegué a un claro en el que la sangre había formado un lago de color siniestro. No me había sentido más aterrado en toda mi vida, pero supe lo que tenía que hacer; mi camarada me necesitaba. Me metí dentro y buceé desesperado, intentando buscarla. La encontré, la agarré, salí a la superficie y regresé a la orilla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Annie estaba muerta.

...

Me equivoqué. Sí que tenía algo que perder. Con esto sólo he conseguido sentirme aún peor.

Sé que dije que esta carga la llevaría yo solo… pero ya no puedo más. Necesito ayuda. Necesito hablar con alguien.

Annie, yo… lo siento. No soy tan fuerte como tú.

* * *

Al final lo hice. Hablé con Annie. Todavía no estoy seguro de si fue una buena idea… o todo lo contrario.

Quizás debí haberme expresado mejor… Cuando le dije que había soñado con ella, puso una cara rara; pero cuando le dije que había _escrito_ sobre ella, me miró como si fuera a arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo. Ni siquiera yo habría podido regenerarme después de eso… Menos mal que me expliqué a tiempo y ella se calmó; no sé qué ideas le habrán estado metiendo en la cabeza las otras cadetes, sobre las cosas que escriben los chicos cuando están a solas, pero me dolió que tuviese tan mal concepto de mí.

El caso es que le conté lo del sueño… Me pareció ver algo de interés, pero tampoco estaba demasiado impresionada. Fui yo el que se llevó la sorpresa, cuando me dijo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo; bueno, no exactamente "premoniciones", pero ella también duda a veces… sobre la Misión, sobre qué hacemos aquí… Vaya.

Para empezar, ella suele ser de pocas palabras; sin embargo, fue una conversación bastante larga. Por otro lado, saber que ella no es inquebrantable… ¿Una decepción? Si lo es, será conmigo mismo. Estaba tan desesperado por tener alguien a quien admirar, que la subí a un pedestal sin molestarme en conocerla antes. La auténtica Annie Leonhart no es una diosa distante y perfecta, sino la chica con la que estuve hablando.

Casi me quedé con la boca abierta cuando encima me dio las gracias, como si haber hablado conmigo le hubiera servido para… ¿sentirse mejor? Entonces es verdad que a ella le pasa lo mismo, porque yo también me sentí más… ligero. A primera vista, no tiene sentido: si cada uno comparte con el otro la mitad de su carga, el peso debería seguir siendo el mismo. Y sin embargo…

Antes creía que mientras ella siguiera firme como una roca, yo también podría seguir adelante; ahora que sé que ella lo está consiguiendo a pesar de todas sus dudas, entonces yo sí que ya no tengo excusa.

No fracasaremos. No fracasaré; no sólo por mí, sino también por ella.

* * *

La conversación del otro día me hizo replantearme unas cuantas cosas… Si no había sido capaz de ver antes a Annie tal y como era en realidad, quizás me pasaba lo mismo con Escudo y Asedio.

Así que fui a hablar con ellos, "rama de olivo en mano" por así decirlo… No nos hemos convertido de pronto en los mejores amigos, pero al menos hemos aclarado un par de cosas y la relación ya es algo más cordial. En realidad, la "estrategia" de Escudo tiene sus ventajas; seguramente es el último del que sospecharían los otros cadetes… En cuanto a Asedio, es verdad que no se hace notar mucho, pero siempre está allí en los momentos difíciles, cuando más le necesitas; hasta hoy, no nos ha fallado.

Sigue preocupándome más Annie. Al menos Escudo y Asedio se tienen el uno al otro, pero ella intenta enfrentarse sola a sus demonios y… Estoy tratando de hacerle ver que no tiene por qué ser así. No soy ingenuo, sé que somos hermanos de armas y nada más; no podrá haber entre nosotros otra cosa que no sea la maldita Misión… e incluso si tenemos éxito, después de toda la sangre que hemos derramado, me da la impresión de que no va a haber un final feliz. Aun así, si puedo ayudarla…

También lo estaría haciendo por mí; sería un alivio saber que no siempre destruyo todo lo que toco.

P.S. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o a Asedio le pasa lo mismo que a mí con ella? He intentado sacarle el tema, pero por lo visto la confianza todavía no da para tanto, porque ahora me está rehuyendo como la peste. ¿Es algo que he dicho?

* * *

Cuando he pensado, en alguna ocasión, que estaría bien hablar más a menudo con Annie… no me refería a _esto. _En serio, ¿¡en qué demonios estaba pensando esta muchacha!?

Normalmente se mantiene a distancia de los demás, no habla mucho, no se mete con nadie… ¿¡Entonces por qué tiene que provocar precisamente a Mikasa Ackerman!?

Que ella sea la hermana adoptiva de Eren y que éste siempre vuelva de las sesiones de entrenamiento con unos cuantos moratones, no ayuda. _Llamarla "bestia", tampoco_. Esta vez los instructores han intervenido justo a tiempo, pero no podemos contar con que siempre sea así.

Se lo dejé claro a Annie: tenemos que mantener nuestra tapadera. Si un buen día se pelea con Ackerman, ésta le salta los dientes y luego le vuelven a salir… vamos a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones a un montón de compañeros, furiosos por lo que yo mismo reconozco que es una traición en toda regla.

Creí que se enfadaría, que me mandaría volando por los aires… pero en vez de eso, se quedó decepcionada. Me dijo que la estaba subestimando, que no confiaba en ella… He repasado luego todas y cada una de mis palabras y no tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido interpretarlas así. ¿Cómo podría yo dudar de sus habilidades? No hay duda de que es la mejor de todos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si mostrase su verdadera forma, ni siquiera Ackerman podría con ella… seguramente

En serio, esa chica me da _miedo_. No es normal, la forma en que puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga como si se hubiera entrenado toda la vida para eso. Por los Dioses, qué buena Guerrera habría sido, si llega a nacer en el otro lado; alguien como ella, que también tuviese nuestras habilidades… Entonces quizás ni siquiera necesitaríamos el Arma, para acabar de una vez por todas con esta maldita guerra.

Por otro lado, lo de Mikasa por Eren es prácticamente devoción; está completamente entregada pero él no se da cuenta… Je je, lo mejor es que Jean sí se da cuenta, pero la chica prácticamente le ignora a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. ¿Cuantas veces le habré oído criticar al "idiota suicida"? Seguro que lo otro tiene algo que ver…

Ay. Poder vivir en un mundo en el que éstas fueran todas nuestras preocupaciones… Sin tener que llevar dos vidas por separado, sin tener que estar preguntándote todo el tiempo si has dicho una palabra de más o…

Basta. Deja de soñar despierto. Mientras tú estás aquí auto-compadeciéndote, tu gente sigue luchando. Casi cuatro años ya, desde que partimos… cuatro años en los que hemos estado fallándoles a todos. ¿Quedará alguien con vida cuando regresemos? Si es que regresamos…

Cada vez veo menos probable que tengamos éxito… Quizás nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos, posponiendo el momento en el que por fin nos daremos cuenta de que este viaje era sólo de ida; pero incluso así, aunque la Aldea hubiera dejado de existir, ¿acaso tenemos otra opción? No…

Lo que tenemos es una Misión. Debemos cumplirla a toda costa… o al menos intentarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas; si ni siquiera lo intentamos, entonces sí que no hay posibilidad de éxito.

Hay que seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste. A pesar de todas las dudas. A pesar de todos los remordimientos.

* * *

Me cago en todo.

Se suponía que era un ejercicio muy sencillo sobre reconocimiento del terreno, tomar notas y luego presentar un informe. En vez de eso… También es casualidad que justo ese día, en ese lugar, apareciese un grupo de bandidos que _claramente_ sabían lo que estaban haciendo; voy a tener que darle la razón a Arlert, ellos también eran parte del ejercicio.

¿En qué estaba pensando Yeager? Lanzarse de cabeza, _desarmado_, contra uno de aquellos tipos armados con rifles… Casi le vuelan la tapa de los sesos a Jean. Al final todo se resolvió y volvimos al Campamento de una pieza, pero jamás olvidaré que varios de nosotros podríamos haber muerto _varias veces_ si no hubiéramos tenido tanta potra.

Lo peor de todo es que yo era el líder de aquel equipo.

_Sabía_ que las decisiones las tomábamos siempre entre los cuatro por alguna razón; no estoy hecho para mandar, lo mío es más bien proponer una idea y luego convencer a los demás de que ésa es la mejor opción.

Aunque la "experiencia" ha sido interesante… He podido ver una faceta de Jean que intuía pero aún no había visto. Él sí que podría llegar a ser un buen líder. Es tan cabezota como Eren, pero ni de lejos tan impulsivo; es capaz de apuntar en una dirección y avanzar guiando a los demás… Yeager, en cambio, sale disparado hacia adelante sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Sin embargo… me da que los dos podrían llegar a formar un buen equipo; claro que si le sugiero la idea a Jean, se subirá por las paredes, je je. Quizás más tarde.

Oh, no. Otra vez, no. ¿De verdad me creo que, ayudando a estos chicos a alcanzar su potencial como soldados, quedará todo "perdonado y olvidado" como por arte de magia? Si es que no aprendo…

A ver si te enteras de una vez, Marco; _jamás_ podréis ser amigos.

* * *

Es la verdad y no hay manera de esquivarla: también nosotros somos humanos.

No sé en qué momento dejó de funcionar el mantra de "somos Guerreros" y todo eso… pero yo ya no me lo creo y me parece que los demás tampoco. O siempre hemos sido humanos, o haber vivido tantos años entre ellos nos ha convertido en humanos. Es triste… porque eso no nos detendrá.

Creo que alguien, quizás en otro tiempo y otro lugar, dijo que "todas las guerras son guerras civiles porque todos los hombres son hermanos". ¿Es en eso en lo que nos hemos convertido? ¿En fraticidas? Pero no vinimos aquí por gusto. Fuimos nosotros los traicionados al principio.

El Reino se atrincheró tras sus Muros y se olvidó del resto. Nuestro pueblo lleva ya más de cien años luchando en las batallas que esos cobardes se negaron a librar. ¿Deberíamos haber seguido luchando cien años más, doscientos...? Maldita sea, teníamos un Pacto… ¡y no era esto!

Incluso en el peor de los casos, si al final resulta que sí han perdido el Arma, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ir ascendiendo en la Policía Militar… y dar un golpe y cargarnos a todos esos cerdos traidores. Si nuestra gente cae, que caigan ellos también.

Una parte de mí querría pegarle fuego al mundo entero…

* * *

Creo que ya he mencionado alguna vez a Armin Arlert.

Como tantas otras cosas, hemos terminado conociéndonos por casualidad; nos sentamos en el mismo banquillo a la hora de reparar el equipo de maniobras. ¡Que chico tan despierto, qué mente tan aguda! Y pensar que alguien como él está atrapado en esta "utopía", donde la gente que hace demasiadas preguntas termina desapareciendo...

Lo que escribí sobre el golpe no era broma. El Rey y su Gobierno toman las decisiones que nos han llevado hasta aquí, pero luego son las personas como Armin y sus familias quienes sufren las consecuencias; qué casualidad, que quienes se llenan la boca de "honor" y "sacrificio" son siempre los que se quedan en la retaguardia, mientras envían a otros a luchar por ellos… a morir por ellos.

Al menos, si liquidásemos a todos esos cerdos, la gente como Armin tendría libertad para hacer las preguntas que quisieran. No me hago ilusiones: sé que seguirían odiándonos, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, pero al menos habríamos cambiado algo para mejor. ¿O estarían tan acostumbrados a vivir como ganado que la mayoría rechazaría esa misma libertad? Je, sigo siendo el eterno optimista...

Volviendo a Armin, ya he dicho que el chico es muy despierto… quizás demasiado. Es el tipo de persona que no parece gran cosa, pero luego te sorprende con una determinación a prueba de bombas, que no tiene nada que envidiar a la de Eren; supongo que se le habrá pegado, los dos eran amigos desde antes de lo de Shiganshina… Maldita sea, nunca podremos escapar del recuerdo de lo que hicimos.

Naturalmente, después de haberse acercado tanto a Yeager y a Ackerman, Annie tenía que hacer otro tanto con el rubio… y eso es peligroso; es fácil sentirse cómodo con Arlert, hablar con él de todo un poco, pero uno corre el riesgo de irse de la lengua y que luego el muchacho saque conclusiones. Una mente aguda puede cortar más que una espada y, si te fijas bien en esos ojos azules, no parece haber piedad alguna en ellos.

Puede que no sea nada… o puede que lo sea todo. Lo mejor será que la advierta cuanto antes.

* * *

Hoy. Hoy es el día en el que me he convertido, de manera definitiva e irrevocable, en un auténtico hijo de la gran puta.

Al principio, todo iba bien. Estábamos en Trost, que es la ciudad de Jean, y bromeábamos sobre si iba a ir a visitar pronto a su madre… Luego se peleó con Sasha por una cuestión del recuento de bajas y terminó interviniendo el mismísimo Comandante Pixis. ¡Sólo a él se le habría ocurrido zanjar la disputa con un duelo de cocina! Nos echamos todos unas cuantas risas con aquello…

Y entonces me arranqué el corazón y de algún modo seguí viviendo. Porque lo que se me ocurrió fue la manera de cumplir con nuestra misión, si todo sale bien, mucho antes de lo previsto.

Precisamente estábamos en Trost simulando la evacuación de la ciudad para el caso de ser atacada por titanes; incluso tienen un plan específico, para ponerlo en marcha _si_ el "Titán Colosal" vuelve a aparecer.

Sé que soy un maldito bastardo porque mi idea consiste en convertir ese _si_ en un _cuando_.

Pediría perdón a los dioses por lo que voy a hacer, pero ya he dejado de creer en ellos. ¿Me castigarán con el infierno en la otra vida? Ja ja, _ya estamos en el infierno_. No necesitamos ángeles ni demonios, los humanos ya nos bastamos para convertir este mundo en una pesadilla.

Otra vez, será una decisión que tomaremos entre todos… y otra vez, es a mí a quien se le ocurrió la idea. Quizás incluso mis hermanos se den cuenta de que me estoy pasando de la raya y esta vez acaben conmigo, como debieron haber hecho hace ya casi cinco años. Pero… es necesario. Lo sé. Si todo sale bien…

"Bien". Cómo soy capaz de usar esa palabra, cuando estoy hablando de provocar otra masacre.

Jamás podré volver a mirar a Jean a la cara.

* * *

Creí… o más bien quise creer… que me dirían que no, que era una locura, que me quitase esa idea de la cabeza.

Al final, hemos llegado todos a un acuerdo.

Durante las prácticas, pude hablar con algunos soldados… Tradicionalmente, los cadetes de la División Sur celebran la graduación en Trost y luego, al día siguiente, tienen que limpiar los cañones del Muro Rose.

Abriremos brecha ese mismo día.

Asedio… se lo ha tomado bastante bien. Él siempre ha sido así; se puede contar con él, en los momentos difíciles.

Escudo… se mostró muy determinado, aunque noté su alivio cuando supo que no tendría que echar abajo el segundo portón; para nuestros propósitos, no será necesario… esta vez.

Annie… no dijo nada; pero luego, en un aparte, me preguntó si estaba seguro. Lo que habría dado por ser capaz de decir "no". Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Puedo verlo en sus rostros. La carga abrumadora que he echado sobre sus hombros. Ha sido mi decisión. Supe que llegaríamos a esto, desde que se me ocurrió la idea.

Dicen que "locura" es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando conseguir un resultado distinto. ¿Qué puede haber cambiado en estos cinco años? Las probabilidades de éxito son mínimas… pero si al final ocurre algo, si conseguimos cumplir con nuestra misión _ya_, estaremos garantizando la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo y por extensión la del resto de la humanidad.

Es una atrocidad. Es una traición. Debe hacerse.

Ya ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de creer que arderé en el infierno.

* * *

Durante esta noche de insomnio, me he planteado poner fin a mi vida.

He desechado la idea en cuanto se me ha ocurrido. Seré un traidor, pero no un cobarde. No voy a abandonar a mis compañeros.

¿Quienes son mis compañeros?

Mis compañeros son mis hermanos Guerreros, unidos a mí por armas y por juramento. Llegaremos juntos hasta el final. Haremos lo que sea necesario para cumplir nuestra Misión.

Mis compañeros son mis camaradas del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes. Somos Soldados. Lucharé junto a ellos en el infierno que se desencadenará mañana… el mismo que he contribuido a provocar.

Casi no me he dado cuenta de que nos hemos graduado esta noche. Conseguí ese puesto en la Policía Militar. Bien. No tenía ganas de celebrar, pero había que tomar parte y disimular, como siempre. Cuántos años más tendré que seguir así…

"Años". La mayoría de estos Soldados no verán otro amanecer. Por mi culpa.

Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin… Si les ocurre algo mañana, será como si yo mismo los hubiera matado.

Sé que jamás encontraré la paz.

Y lo acepto.

FIN


End file.
